


Day six: Daddy/Corset/Biting

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Corset, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Little, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Teasing, Top Erwin Smith, daddy - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, erwinxlevi, minor spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kinktober prompts used: Daddy, Corset, Biting. Erwin x Levi





	Day six: Daddy/Corset/Biting

“Levi, come out.” Erwin chuckles softly, his seemingly endless patience drawing thin.    
  


  
“No.” Comes the squeaked-out reply, shuffling by the bathroom door. Erwin raises a thick eyebrow, shifting to stand from the bed and walk towards the door with heavy steps.    
  


  
“I’m sorry, did my little boy just say no?” He tsks, a deep chuckle rumbling from his throat. “Come out for daddy. I bought you that sexy little outfit, now I deserve to see it, don’t I?” Erwin asks calmly, standing by the door. There’s a brief pause, followed by some soft curses. Finally, the door opens, and Levi steps out into the room, glancing up at his lover.    
  


  
“…don’t laugh.” He whispers, biting his lip, hands tangling behind his back. On his torso is a black and silver corset, a neat little bow in the back. It hugs his body tight, those wonderful curves. His panties are a matching silver shade, showing off his little ass perfectly and snug. The stockings are black lace, bows at the top to show off milky white thighs. Erwin can’t stop himself from eyeing up his boy, licking his lips. 

  
  
“Oh baby…I’m not going to laugh. Walk to the middle of the room and do a turn for me.” Erwin orders, confident that Levi will obey. His good boy always obeys. With a pink hue forming on those cheeks, Levi walks forwards, giving Erwin a prime view of his perky ass. He stops mid-room, giving a slow turn that shows off every single bit of his body. “You look ravishing. Beautiful. Sexy.” Erwin rumbles out, voice deep, crotch tenting in his pants, and body ready to pounce. But…not yet. 

  
  
“You’re too sappy, old man.” Levi groans softly, because he can’t just- behave completely. They both know he’s a brat through and through. He loves to tease, calling Erwin old though his lover is just a few years above his own age. But Levi likes to feel small. He likes being taken care of, protected and taught. Erwin does all those things for him, makes life easier by leading him through it. Erwin smirks a bit, approaching his small lover and skimming one thick finger down his side, over the lace and silk fabric. Levi shudders, staying perfectly still otherwise. 

  
  
“Old man, hm? Should this old man show you how perfectly he can fuck you into the sheets? Do you need to be reminded of how sore I can make you, naughty boy?” Erwin asks, voice soft but deep and firm. Levi breaks out into a shiver, closing his legs tight. Erwin could make him needy and wanton by just that deep voice.    
  


  
“I always want you to fuck me into the sheets daddy.” Levi hums, giving his best innocent bat of his eyelashes. Erwin chuckles softly, leaning into run his nose along Levi’s neck and inhale the clean scent of his boy. The raven tilts his head with a little gasp, allowing more skin for Erwin’s view. The man takes advantage, a little growl escaping before he bites down hard onto the exposed skin. Levi yelps softly, followed by a deep moan.    
  


  
“You’re all mine, little one. Your body, your heart, your soul.” Erwin possessively growls in his ear, suddenly lifting him by his hips to toss him over his shoulder. Levi positively melts under Erwin’s words, knees trembling until he’s lifted off them. He gasps softly at being so easily manhandled, kicking his legs. Before he can protest much, he’s tossed down onto the bed and pinned by the larger body. “Say it.” 

  
  
“I’m yours, daddy. Yours completely.” Levi breathes out, panting with an eager need, a desire. His thin wrists are pinned by one of Erwin’s large hands above his head. It fills him with excitement, with lust.    
  


  
“Spread your legs.” Erwin orders, waiting as Levi does as told. He spreads them wide, just how Erwin likes it. Then, the blonde settles between them, grinding down firmly against him in a way that draws a little moan from his boy. “Now, keep your hands there or I’ll restrain you. Understood?” He purrs, getting a quick nod in response. Levi isn’t always vocal, and Erwin actively tries to get him to work on that. But slowly, his little lover has issues with things like that- and he has to be understanding. Erwin releases those wrists, smiling when they stay in place. His large hands skim down to Levi’s hips, giving a little squeeze where the corset ends. His mouth shifts to place kisses down Levi’s neck, gentle and soft. It pulls sweet little sighs from his boy’s lips, then a gasp when he bites down harshly in contrast. Each side of his neck gets a deep indent of his teeth, angry red bite marks being left when he moves on. Next, Levi’s collarbone is marked and bitten, teeth claiming that part of his body as Erwin’s as well. Levi whimpers beneath him, a sound that fills Erwin with pride. Only for him, are these sounds heard.    
  


  
Erwin’s tongue brushes out along the top of the corset, the last of skin he can reach. It makes Levi squirm, so close to his sensitive nipples, but not close enough. Bites are left there too, marking his territory. He places kisses down over the fabric, moving lower and lower until the item of lingerie ends. Below it more bites are placed, just under his navel. Levi gasps and groans softly, the feelings of soft kisses and harsh bites like little teases. Erwin gives attention to Levi’s bony hips, biting and kissing- teasing with his hot tongue. The bastard even licks a line across where Levi’s panties sit, so close to his aching erection. At that point, Levi’s hands shift down to push at Erwin’s blonde locks. “Come onnnn Erwin.” He whines, impatience evident. Blue eyes flash up to meet with silver ones, silently telling him he’s just made a mistake. “I’m sorry daddy, please?” Levi pleads, immediately lifting his hands back up, but it’s too late. Erwin rises from the bed with a victorious smirk, glancing down at the pale skin littered with reddened bite marks. Levi’s cheeks flushed, panting chest rising and falling. 

  
  
“It’s too late for sorry, little one. Stay still.” Erwin heads to their favorite drawer- well, Levi’s least favorite as well. It depends on if his little boy has messed up greatly. This is a small mistake, a lack of self-control. It only requires mild punishment. “Patience isn’t your strong suit, baby. So, we’ll practice that today.” He casually hums, smirking at the almost pitiful whine Levi lets out.    
  


  
“We always work on my patience and it never gets better daddy.” Levi huffs out, at least managing to not touch himself. If he did that, god only knows when he’d be allowed to cum. Erwin can’t help but laugh at Levi’s statement, agreeing wholeheartedly. 

  
  
“But baby, it is so much fun watching you try.” He admits with a grin as he turns back with several items. Levi’s silver eyes give a pleading look, but truth be told he doesn’t plan to push his little one too far today. “Arms up!” He cheerfully commands, Levi giving a little glare as he scoots higher to the headboard. With some padded cuffs, Erwin attaches his wrists to keep those stubborn arms in place. He sets down the rest of the items, spreading Levi’s legs apart again. A ribbon is neatly tied tightly around the base of Levi’s cock, a makeshift cockring to ensure his boy doesn’t come too soon. “Look how pretty, it’s like a little present.” Erwin purrs, mischievous in his movements. Levi glares at his lover, clearly unamused at the moment. 

  
  
“You’re enjoying this too much. I’ve been so goooood.” He whines, squirming with an adorable pout that Erwin kisses from his lips. 

  
  
“I know, baby. You have. I won’t be too hard on you, I want to mark you all over.” Erwin responds, love and lust dripping from his voice. He was quite possessive with his little one, many people tried to flirt of use him for his size. He just couldn’t risk someone not knowing he’s taken. Levi groans in pure desire at Erwin’s words, body stretching like a horny kitten. Erwin’s horny kitten. The blonde grabs the lube bottle, scented with vanilla, coating two fingers in the substance. His large hand slides the panties from Levi’s body, to leave him nice and exposed. The sight is absolutely perfect, Levi’s hard little cock tied up, his needy hole twitching and practically begging for more. “You’re beautiful.” Erwin sighs, fingers rubbing the tight little hole gently. Levi gasps and keens, hips moving to ask for more. Without much hesitation, the first finger slides into him, drawing a sweet little moan. 

  
  
As that first finger slowly pushes in and out, stretching Levi carefully, the blonde takes this opportunity to continue his biting. His lips press down Levi’s pale, spread thighs, until he reaches the inner area. With a soft growl, he bites down on the exposed skin nice and rough. “Fuck- fuck daddy.” Levi groans, arching and tugging his wrists so cutely. Erwin’s lips, curled into a smirk, move down Levi’s fit legs and litter it with marks and gentle kisses. The mixture drives Levi insane, shuddering and moaning his appreciation. The other leg is given similar attention, marked and kissed, Erwin’s tongue gliding over the smooth skin. He felt lucky his boy likes to wax and be smooth, nothing was more addicting than Levi’s soft skin. By now, that one finger was driving Levi insane. It wasn’t enough, not by a long shot.    
  


  
“Well, I’d say your front is nice and marked. How about we flip you over?” Erwin suggests, removing his finger to grip Levi’s hips and easily but carefully flip him over onto his knees. The handcuffs allowed plenty of room for the flip, and Levi arched his back to provide a downright sinful view. 

  
  
“Fuck me now, daddy?” Levi asks in a whimper, a plea for his lover to simply hurry the fuck up. Erwin softly chuckles, sliding in two fingers now. His boy isn’t properly stretched, and he wouldn’t risk hurting him like this. He’s been so good, after all.    
  


  
“Once you’re stretched, little one.” He replies patiently, his teeth now scraping against the nape of his neck, drawing shudders from the smaller male. First come the gentle kisses, the licks and sucks- but soon enough the rough bite comes onto the skin. Levi’s shoulders, his upper back, then below the corset on his hips and down to his ass- every bit of that skin is kissed and bitten, turning Levi into a claim. Erwin claims him as his own, those bite marks on the otherwise pale globes of his ass are a clear sign that always- Levi is his. “I love you, good boy. You’re so perfect.” Erwin breathes out, withdrawing his fingers. His boy has earned the right to be fucked just how he likes it.    
  


  
“I love you too daddy- I need you.” Levi whimpers, feeling like he might just explode if he doesn’t feel Erwin inside him right now. Erwin shifts away, undressing quickly. He chuckles at the way Levi tries to look behind him, steal a glance at the handsome man’s body. He delivers a quick but harsh slap to that ass just begging to be turned red. 

  
  
“Eyes forward, boy.” He admonishes in his stern voice that makes Levi gasp and tremble. Soon after, once he coats his cock in a generous amount of lube, he climbs back on the bed and grasps Levi’s hips to lift him up a bit higher. “What do you say?” Erwin prompts, pausing while his cock rubs Levi’s hole teasingly. 

  
  
“T-thank you for your cock, daddy.” The raven breathes out, blushing from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. It’s something he won’t ever get used to, being thankful and speaking so politely. But after all, that is half the fun. Erwin enjoys pushing Levi’s comfort zone- in a safe way of course.    
  


  
“Such a good, good boy.” Erwin groans softly, pushing into Levi slowly to let him feel the stretch- inch by inch. Levi moans deeply, back arching in a graceful curve. After what feels like an eternity, Erwin is buried deep, grinding slowly into the heat enveloping him. He listens to Levi’s whimpers, to his moans and gasps as he adjusts once again, to his massive size. The blonde smirks to himself in remembrance of their first few encounters. He couldn’t fuck Levi nearly as hard, or deeply. The boy was just so small- so fragile. He still is, in some ways, but Erwin knows how to handle him until he’ll crack. “Are you ready for your reward, my prince?” He purrs, rubbing Levi’s hips softly and soothingly. Levi murmurs soft pleas of ‘yes’, rutting his hips like a horny kitten. Drawing out slowly, Erwin gives a suitable pause for Levi’s heart to race, for his breathing to speed up in pure anticipation. Then, with all the grace and might he possesses, he slams back into Levi’s lean body enough to jolt him forward. His strong hands on those hips keep him from going too far, however. Levi lets out a cry of ecstasy, of pure bliss. Erwin repeats the movement, giving Levi a heart racing pause before driving in hard.    
  


  
“Faster- please faster daddy?” The raven begs, so beautifully, his voice soft and high-pitched. With a proud grin, Erwin begins the pace with slow but steady thrusts, working Levi’s body up. By the time Levi is moaning with abandon, Erwin’s pace quickens to deep and powerful slams. His boy can take it, can take whatever he chooses to give. That thought alone is enough to urge Erwin deeper. Levi loses the ability to form words, mewling in pleasure, bucking his hips and trembling in Erwin’s hold. It’s exactly how the man likes to see his little boy. Surely, Levi would have came already if not for the ribbon tight around his cock. “Daddy- I want to cum…” He manages to whine out, attempting to dip his hips and grind against the sheets.    
  


  
“I know you do, but not yet.” Erwin denies, slapping his ass hard. “If I wanted to pay attention to your little cock, I would.” He scolds, drawing a frustrated groan from Levi. The handprint on his cheek is beautiful. He loves how Levi’s pale skin shows any mark easily. Bite marks littering his skin, proof of Erwin’s hands gripping him. Erwin’s fast and rough pace continues, but he adjusts his angle to precisely hit Levi’s prostate. The reaction is glorious, Levi jolts like he’s been shocked, moaning more desperately. He cries out, tugging at his wrists and pleading softly. His begs aren’t even coherent, but Erwin knows what he wants. “Patience, just a little longer until daddy is finished.” He coos, gasping as Levi starts to work that ass around him. Twitching, tightening and trying to milk Erwin’s orgasm from him. Breathily, he chuckles, thrusting in extra hard and a bit erratically. As well as he knows Levi’s body, the boy knows his too. He could make Erwin lose his mind in pleasure. Reaching around, he unties the ribbon. “Cum, Levi.” His deep voice commands, allows. Levi whines his appreciation. 

  
  
“Daddy- daddy oh fuck..” He whimpers, gasping as the pleasure in his body spikes. Erwin won’t touch his pretty little cock, of course wanting him to cum from just fucking him. It only takes a couple more slams into his prostate, and Levi cries out- nearly screams as he shoots his seed over the sheets. His body trembles and clenches onto Erwin’s cock, drawing a groan from the larger man. With only one or two more thrusts, Erwin buries deep and fills his boy with his sticky release, grinding into his heat. The feeling of Erwin’s cum makes Levi gasp, shuddering him his post-orgasm bliss. Then finally, his boy goes still, panting but his limbs are relaxed.    
  


  
“Good boy.” Erwin praises, releasing his cuffed wrists and rubbing life back into them.    
  


  
“Thank you, daddy.” Levi hums, sated with a sleepy smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Eruri, okay? I'm not sorry. <3
> 
> Erwin is the ultimate daddy.
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
> Tumblr: charmolypic-levi


End file.
